


Touch Starved

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Comfort, Cuddle, Fluff, Gabriel and Michael being mean, Gen, Heaven, angel - Freeform, hug, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You find Aziraphale crying in his bookshop after Michael and Gabriel said some cruel things to him.





	Touch Starved

Hugging was something you weren’t necessarily comfortable with, especially when it came to strangers. It could have been because your parents never really showed physical affection towards each other. Maybe it was because you were sexually harassed in middle and high school. Or perhaps it was because when you were hugged as a child, it was against your will. They wouldn’t listen when you said stop. They’d hold you as you fought back, but you were too weak to get away. The only time they would let go was when you inevitably bit them. No, hugs made you uncomfortable.

Though, lately, you felt as though you were perhaps touch starved. Any bit of contact made you yearning for more. When you brushed against someone in the tube, you wanted to lean in for more. You stopped yourself, though. You told yourself you didn’t need a hug. That you didn’t need someone to hold you.

When you walked into the bookshop you had grown to love, you heard sniffling coming from the back room. It was hushed, but there was definitely someone crying. Cautiously, you made your way back. There, sitting on his couch, was Aziraphale crying. His head was buried in his hands. The angel’s shoulders shook.

“Aziraphale!” You rushed over to the angel and knelt beside him. He looked up at you in shock. His eyes were red and puffy. Then, his eyes squinted and his bottom lip trembled. He broke out into another wave of sobs. “Aziraphale, what happened?”

“Michael and Gabriel,” he whimpered. “They came here and they said the cruelest things. I…I really am not fit to be an angel, [Y/N].”

“No, no, no,” you hushed him. “You are fit to be an angel. You’re so kind and thoughtful. Michael and Gabriel, they’re the ones that aren’t fit to be angels.” You ran your hand along his tear-stained cheek and into his hair. Aziraphale leaned into your hand desperately, almost as if he was touch starved, too. “Aziraphale,” you took a deep breath. “Do you need a hug?”

Aziraphale stilled. His sobs soothed into hiccups. He glanced at you for a moment before silently nodding his head. Ignoring your anxiety, your arms wrapped around him tightly. He returned the gesture and buried his head into the crook of your neck.

His body was warm and slightly squishy. The smell of cocoa and old books came off of him, soothing your pounding heart. Warmth radiated in your heart. What you had been craving was finally satisfied. He hugged you closer to him, it seemed as though the feeling was mutual.

“I don’t want to let go,” Aziraphale murmured.

Your grip tightened on him. “Then don’t.”

“Just for a second,” Aziraphale said and pulled away. “You’re still kneeling on the floor, that can’t be comfortable.” Right when he said that, you noticed the pins and needles radiating up and down your legs. “Here.”

Aziraphale pulled you towards him while he laid down on the couch. Your head laid on his chest. His arms draped down over your shoulders and towards your waist while yours wrapped around his middle. He hummed in content as the feeling of having someone so close to him.

“I hope you didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day,” Aziraphale chuckled to himself.

“Just be here with you,” you murmured with a slight smile.


End file.
